A task is to increase electrostatic discharge (ESD) resistance, in addition to reducing the size of a chip in a high-breakdown-voltage laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor. A technique is expected which improves the ESD resistance without sacrificing characteristics such as on-resistance (RonA) per unit area.